Broken
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Jesse Keller has major trust issues, causing her to stutter and stay back, but when Rick assigns her missions with Daryl Dixon, will he be the answer to break her shell? DarylxOCxOC c:
1. Chapter 1

I was face to face with a dangerous man. I hate dangerous people. He tried to nip at me but got nothing. I kicked him back with one of my pink heels and ran away towards the gate successfully. I was wearing a knee-length floral dress, and a pink headband. My blonde hair was set over my shoulders and I had designed some clothing for the people in the prison. Also I brought food, medical supplies, and weapons and ammo. I had a large bag of my personal stuff, considering I'd be here a while. I also unknowingly brought hair-gel. Thinking it was shampoo. but I was gonna bring two bottles of the stuff anyway so screw it. Sometimes I think that they'll kill me, or they'll care about what I look like. Then I remember I don't give a fuck. But I still end up giving one anyway.

I'm Jesse. I'm 33 years old and I used to be a fashion designer. I'm very shy, too. Only talk to people I'm familiar with. Sadly I haven't been able to date anyone because of that. I felt like this could be my chance to break out of my shell, but I know when I get there I won't be able to. I'm sensitive too. If you knock me on the head I'll pass out. Shouldn't've said that...suddenly a door came and hit me in the head and knocked me out. Literally.

XxXxX

I woke up to a guy. I screamed. He looked up and saw my panicked face.

"Calm down." I screamed again. People started to gather 'round the cell I was in. Another man unlocked the cell and sat on the bed. I climbed up top.

"We're not gonna hurt you." The man said. "Just answer our questions." I choked for words. When nothing came out I realized I'm fucked. "Who are you?" I relaxed more and scooted up to the edge of the bed.

"Jesse Keller." I squeaked.

"Why are you here, Jesse?"

"T-The Governor is p-planning an a-attack...I wanted to-to warn you..." My voice cracked as I spoke.

"Are you from Woodbury?"

"Y-Yes."

"You don't have to be afraid...we're not gonna hurt you...if you don't hurt us. Can you tell us why the Governor is planning an attack?"

"B-Because you br-broke into Woodbury, a-and you killed his m-m-men."

"We found a lot of supplies in your bags...can you explain why?"

"I-I heard th-that you lost p-people...a-and you d-don't have many s-supplies. S-So I brought you some things."

"Thank you." The man nodded and the two made their turn to leave but one of the man turned back. "I'm Rick Grimes, by the way. This is Daryl." He said, smiling. "Clean up and come out. Meet some people." He left me alone. Yay. Meet people? The _last thing_ I wanted to do was _meet people_. I looked over and saw my bag was in the corner. I took out my small hand mirror and saw my hair was a mess, my headband was gone, and my dress was dirty. I sighed and gathered stuff for a decent shower-if they were working. I grabbed my pink towel I had embroidered. I set my shower stuff on the floor. Pulling everything else out and putting it on my bed, I placed that back in the bag and swung it over my shoulder. I walked up to Rick and stood up on my tippy-toes and whispered into his ear.

"Where are the showers?" He bit his lip.

"Daryl. Show her where the showers are?" The man he asked nodded stiffly and motioned to his side. I quickly ran to his side.

"Why'd you want to warn us?"

"B-Because I-I-I...I dunno." I shrugged.

"Do you have speech problems of somethin'?"

"N-N-No...w-why?"

"'Cause you're stutterin'."

"Oh." I said shakily.

"Here. I'll wait here to take ya back." I nodded and walked over to one of the showers. Closing the curtain behind me, I stepped out of my dress and shoes and turned the water on. It was freezing. I was used to it though, my apartment had water problems all the time. "So what'd you do before this?"

"F-Fashion D-Designer." I started the wash-rinse-repeat cycle.

"Thought ya were a model." I chuckled. Was that a compliment? I smiled, turning the water off and drying myself off before putting on a one shoulder light blue butterfly top and blue jeans with blue strap ons. "Woah." He muttered staring at me. I brushed and clipped a blue polka-dot bow in my hair. I swung my bag on my shoulder and walked awkwardly behind him. When we returned a little girl with short hair came up to me.

"Why are your clothes so pretty?" She asked, beaming. Oh, good. Children. I'm fine around them.

"Because, just because the dead are trying to rip you apart, doesn't mean you shouldn't go down nice."

"I'm Sophia." The little girl smiled.

"Jesse."

"Were you the girl who gave us the supplies?"

"Yea. Why?" She threw her arms around my middle.

"Thank you." I stood there stunned for a minute, before putting my arms around her. She pulled away. "C'mon! I'll show you my friend Carl." She pulled me away towards Rick.

"Hey Jesse, did you find the showers?"

"Uh...um...sure." I said awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, but I-"

"Great. Come on." He grabbed my wrist and walked me over to Daryl. I stood facing him, trying to do the best poker face I can. "Sometime this week, I need you guys to go get us some formula for Judith."

"Sometime next week." I corrected.

"Excuse me?" I shrank.

"It's S-Saturday already...unless y-you c-count S-Sunday as-as a d-day of the fir-first week, th-than it would be some-sometime n-next w-week."

"What month is it?" Daryl asked.

"A-August fourt-fourteenth."

"Since Jesse's keeping track, August Seventeenth, you go. By the way, you two can go one watch tonight."

"T-Tonight?"

"6 PM okay?" I checked my watch.

"It-It's 4 right n-now." Rick nodded slowly and dismissed Daryl.

"Why do you stutter around people?" I don't like to talk about this. I bit my lip. I had to tell someone.

"When I was four, a man broke into my house," I looked down at the floor. "I knew him as my neighbor, and he had shown an interest in my mother. He walked into the room I shared with her," I started to tear up. "And he woke her up...and he touched her, and he made her take off her clothes, and I covered my head with the covers, trying to block out the sound, but I could hear her cries, and I heard her scream so loud, and her shaky breathing just stopped," I was crying now, and I looked up slowly. "I was so scared, Rick, it was terrible. And he came over to me, and he rose a knife that was dripping blood and he started to slam it down, when he fell, and-and..."

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. Just go rest, and I'll have Daryl wake you when it's time, okay?" I nodded and walked over to my cell. I lay down, still crying and shaking. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, still with the images in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse, wake up." I shot up and checked my watch. 5:54. I looked back up at Daryl. "It's our shift." He stood up and walked out. I took out my hand mirror, brush and a plaid jacket with fluff around the hood and some boots. I quietly brushed my hair, put the jacket on and replaced my heels for the boots and walked out, trying to be unnoticed. Fail.

"Hey!" Someone called. "New girl!" I turned around and saw an Asian kid. "Where are you going?" I gulped.

"Watch." I mumbled. Turning back around and following Daryl. I eventually caught up with him as he was about to round a corner.

"Hey." He said, almost cheerfully.

"Hi." I whispered.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about somethin'." I looked up at him for a moment. "Rick said somethin' 'bout ya mom-"

"Ohhh no." I said huskily.

"-and I wanted to ask 'bout it."

"Raped and slaughtered by my neighbor. You?"

"My mom liked to smoke and drink in bed," I let out a sarcastic laugh. "One day she burned the house down, taking herself with it. Sorry 'bout your mom."

"Sorry 'bout yours."

"So, I was thinkin'," He started slowly.

"Hm?" I grunted, still looking at the floor and holding my sniper rifle carefully to my chest. I had grown close with these people, my shell of 29 layers slowly counting down to zero the more time I spend with these people, although I've only made real contact with 4.

"When we go on the run, ya mind takin' my brother's motorcycle with me?"

"Sure." I whispered, not entirely comfortable with a motorcycle.

"You don't seem like the kinda girl who does this kinda stuff."

"You don't seem," I paused for a moment, shrinking myself down to my shy-size. "l-like the kinda guy wh-who let's people r-ride on his, um, motorcycle."

"There you go again."

"Wh-what?"

"Stutterin'! Why do you do that!?" He shouted, not so loudly, but almost _angry_.

"Trust issues. You got a problem with that?" I looked up at him, glaring. His scowl turned into a sympathetic look.

"I-I didn't mean it-"

"Forget it." I mumbled. Suddenly I saw something in my mind. I dropped my gun on the ground and my eyes opened wide as I accepted my vision. Daryl had walked ahead of me and stopped to turn around. I saw myself, standing close to someone, kissing them. When it was closer, I saw it was..._Daryl_. It may sound selfish, but I actually _liked_ this idea. Me and Daryl. Has a ring to it. Suddenly, the scene changed. It was night-time and there was two figures. I knew one as Daryl, and the other as Sophia's mother, Carol, I think. Daryl was leaning against the wall while Carol babbled on. It was in my point of view, as most of my visions were. Then she stopped, I looked over to see she had thrown her arms around Daryl's neck and was kissing _him_. 'Don't let him alone with her.' A deep voice muttered. Then it faded into reality. "Shit." I whispered.

"What's wrong with _you_?" He asked. I bent over and picked my gun up before pushing past him and walking away.

"I'll explain it later." I called, running over towards the guard tower. I dashed up the stairs and into the guard tower. I saw Carol approaching Daryl. "Daryl! Getcha ass up here!" I remember my vision, and the scenery was the same. But, I was passing by, and I wasn't in the guard tower. Well, shit. Carol said something and walked away. I sat down on the seat and bit my lip.

"So, explain why you had your eyes open wide and stuff."

"Well...my mom was a 'fortune teller' kinda person. And my dad, used to be a psychic, and he would see the bad things, and then tell people about it, so I got both of their genes, and I can see things, and tell people there future." I supplied. "But, I get caption-like things. They tell me what to do, what not to do...things like that. But you can't tell _anyone_."

"Oh? What'd ya see then."

"Can't say." I muttered, blushing like mad.

"C'mon, what's so bad?"

"You'll hate me." He grunted and looked outside the gate towards the tree line.

"Can ya tell me somethin'?"

"Is it about my visions?"

"No."

"'Kay then. Go 'head."

"Why are ya so 'prepared'?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have nice clothes, different shoes, you have shampoo...stuff like that. Why, though?"

"Because I'm from Woodbury, totally vulnerable to how things are now, and so...yea." Suddenly, we heard a loud scream, and turned towards the outside. We saw a girl running towards the prison. I recognized her from Woodbury. A walker came up behind her and bit her in the neck, while the others started to kill her slowly.

"Damnit!" Daryl shouted.

"What?"

"She's gonna attract walkers."

"A woman just _died_ and you're worried about attracting _walkers_? Daryl, that is cold." He turned to face me.

"You didn't say anything about it. Betcha were in cahoots with the chick and she came to ask why aren't we dead already. You didn't come to _help_. You came to kill us all."

"If I were, you'd be dead already."

"Stupid bitch." I froze.

_"You ain't goin' anywhere." David said, turning to me and scowling._

_"I have to go to this! Can't I just have a lil' freedom for once?" He smacked me across the cheek._

_"Fuck you. I told you once and I ain't tellin' you 'gain."_

_"I need to, David. C'mon!"_

_"You have to do the laundry, wash the dishes, clean the house. You don't have _time_ to go."_

_"I ain't Cinderella. I can do what I want." He punched me right in the face and pushed against the wall, continuing to hit me again and again. He finally backed off and smirked. I fell to the ground, sobbing heavily._

_"Huh. Stupid bitch."_

My knees weakened and I fell, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Jesse? You okay?"

"I have to go." I mumbled, wiping away the tears and running down the stairs past Daryl. I tripped and fell, turning over and just _lying_ there, too afraid to move. I started thinking of the vision with me and Daryl. If I hate him, how did I _kiss _him? I lay there for twenty minutes before I heard voices. Carol's voice. Too late. I groaned and looked over at them. Carol was already kissing him. I stumbled to my feet and ran away, sobbing again.

"What's that?" Daryl said. They called after me again and again but I kept running. I threw open the door and ran down the corridors. I ran into a group of walkers and ran the other way. I found a door-the generator room maybe?-and pulled it open, shutting it quietly behind me. Light. I need light. I pulled on a few switches. One named 'Hallways' another named 'Cell Block A', 'Cell Block B', 'Cell Block C', 'Cell Block D', 'Pumps', 'Guard Towers', etcetera. I leaned against the wall and shrunk down, pulling my knees to my chest and crying some more. I suddenly felt pain in my side. While I was lying down my knife had shoved into me.

I took off my jacket and my shirt, looking in the jacket pockets and jean pockets for gauze or something. I gripped the handle tightly and pulled, screaming. I crawled around, I saw some gauze on a dead police officer. I took my bloodied knife and stuck it in is skull, and yanked the bandage off his vest. Carefully wrapping it around myself, I sat back down, recounting all of the events of today. Meeting Daryl and Rick: Torture. Going to the showers and back with Daryl: Awkward. Meeting Sophia and Carl: Nice, but still awkward. Telling Rick why I stutter: Sad, awkward, and embarrassing. Being woken up by Daryl looking like crap: Embarrassing. Walking to the guard towers with Daryl: Awkward and somewhat offensive. Being in the guard tower with Daryl: Very sad. Running away: Very embarrassing. Seeing Carol kissing Daryl: Like something stabbed me in my side. Being stabbed in the side: Like something stabbed me in the side. Running from walkers into here: Scary. Pulling out the knife: Ouch. Now: I have no. Fucking. Idea. I closed my eyes tightly and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up I was still here. They haven't found me yet. Nooooo...

I slipped my jacket and shirt on, flinching when I had to move my arm above my wound. I opened the door carefully, and stepped outside. I'm lost. I really have no idea where I am. Dangit. Dangit. Dangit. DANGIT. I kept walking, careful footsteps, looking behind me. I heard shuffling, and started running. I cringed. Can't run. I saw a walker behind me. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. I opened another door and shut myself inside, waiting till the shuffling passes. I opened the door, and they had gone. I walked carefully, making sure I had nothing behind me again. I eventually saw white arrows, and followed them. I came across _another _door. The faded sign read storage closet. I kept walking, shuffling as the walkers had. Well, shit.

Cell. Block. A. Woohoo! Found it. Finding a bag, I loaded it with stuff from the infirmary, the armory, and saw the security cameras. I looked through them, empty, empty, empty, bingo. Daryl Dixon. I followed him, as he was retracing my steps somehow. He came across Cell Block A and shook his head, turning around.

"No!" I shouted. He stopped, turned around, and walked awkwardly toward the gate. I bit my lip. I quickly scribbled something on a sticky note and ran into the armory, slamming the door behind me. I saw tons of weapons in here when I looked further. There were bulletproof vests, police helmets, even key rings for everywhere. I bumped into a table, which poked my wound. I squealed, slapping my hand over my mouth and my side.

"Jesse!" Daryl called kicking open the door. I turned to him, my eyes filling with tears for the pain I was in. "Oh my god, I was so worried about you-w-what happened?" He asked, his eyes wide with fear. I thought of a few excuses. None would work.

"I-um-I-I st-stabbed my-myself...on-on accident." I whispered.

"What?"

"I stabbed my self on accident." I repeated, closing my eyes. "Daryl...I...I saw...you and Carol..." I trailed off.

"Listen, I'm not one to get into all this 'feeling' stuff, but I like you, Jesse."

*"But, what about Carol?"

"And I may have...more feelings then...like,"

"Won't she be mad? I mean, sad?"*

"She likes _me_. She likes me because I did all I could to bring back Sophia, but I don't like her that way. It didn't mean anything, I swear."

"I don't believe you...I _can't_ believe you."

"That's what you saw?" he guessed. I nodded, blinking back tears. Damn, I sure do cry a lot.

"Yes..."

"You should've told me."

"I tried, but i knew you would get mad and you wouldn't believe me."

"Why'd you run off?" I bit my lip.

"I just don't like being called...names." God I am SUCH a five year old.

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Daryl..." I looked up at him. "I-I don't know." I frowned.

~~The Run Day~~

I woke up in a sleeveless night-dress. I got up and bent over my bag. I looked through my clothes appropriate for the run; A black T-Shirt and white jeans, A gray tank top with a black heart neckline sleeveless shirt underneath, and shorts. I chose the second one. Slipping on the shirts and shorts, I took out my shirt from yesterday-yesterday and my sewing kit. I carefully sewed the hole from the knife. A few minutes later, I had knotted off the stitches and was out of the cell greeting everyone-except Carol. We had gotten off to a rough start after Daryl came back with me. I could see in her eyes she wished I had gotten devoured by walkers. I decided I'd jog a little outside before the run at 9AM, and put on my best tennis shoes and walked out, following the yellow arrows I had made for directions. I opened the door and looked out. Sunny. Beautiful. I checked my watch, 8AM. One hour. I ran for thirty minutes before going inside. I tried the handle, but it didn't work. Carol... I knew it. I backed up, and charged at the door. I kicked it open, the lock broke, and, well, the door had no handle anymore. I ran through the corridors, following the arrows again. I ended up in Cell Block C, walking towards Rick.

"Where's Carol?" I said harshly.

"She went out to the showers a few minutes ago, she's back now, though." I clenched my fists together.

"That _bitch_." I muttered. I walked over to Carol, my fists still together. She heard the footsteps and turned around, gasping slightly when she saw me. "You locked me out." I dragged her into a private room we had discovered the other day.

"I-I have n-no i-idea wh-what you're t-talking about." She snickered.

"Stop it! Just, stop!" I shouted.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to h-hurt your feelings, Helen."

"Stop!" My eyes were tearing up.

"C-Crybaby." She smirked. I froze and glared at her.

"I. Am not. A Crybaby! You're an amateur 5 year old who mocks people, and calls them names! You are _such_ a little kid!"

"Oh? I'm the little kid? Says the girl who tries to get Daryl to like her!"

"Don't pin this on him! I don't even know if I like him _that_ way! Just, shut up!"

"You don't tell me what to do. You spoiled _brat_."

"Do you know _why_ I stutter? Both of my parents are _dead. _Not because of the outbreak, not because of old age, they mother was raped, and killed by my neighbor, I never formally _met_ her, I never got married, I never went to college, I never graduated _high school_, I never dated anyone, all because my parents died.

"My father was killed in a war. He wasn't even a _soldier_. He just wanted us to go on a family vacation. I spent _14 years_ in the foster home. You have a daughter, you had parents through most of your life, you went to school, you went to college, you had a job, and you have the nerve calling _me_ spoiled? I just don't get it." I turned on my heel and left her there, gaping at my outburst. I swung open the door and ran into Daryl.

"What was that about? You freaking out on Carol? What'd she do?"

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Are you okay? Seriously, what'd she do?"

"I said it doesn't matter. Let's just...go." We walked down the corridors in silence, and when we got on the motorcycle he tried to make smalltalk. As I recalled my past in my head, I hugged his middle, silently crying into his shirt. When we arrived at the town I glanced at him. He smiled.

"Ready?" I nodded. We moved into the building. I clutched my jump rope, I know it sounds crazy, but I made it out of a tough metal rope-like thing and it's very defensive. We split up later, I went in some aisles, he went in the others. I felt a hand over my mouth and looked back and saw Daryl, searching for something.

"What?" I said once he let me go.

"There's someone here." He whispered. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store, luckily he had all of our stuff in a red basket. I stood behind him while he ruffled through stuff. Suddenly, I felt something hit my temple and I was knocked out cold.

**Alright, first A.N.! For once, it's not both of them in love with each other, it's not Daryl in love with the girl-or boy, depending on how you look at it...-Daryl (as one of the reviewers stated) is the one to pursue the woman. Who do you think knocked her out? Possibly, *gasp* The Governor? What'd they do to Daryl? What's going to happen next? :o These are also my questions. Really, every single one except the first one. Surprised by Jesse's outburst on Carol? Oooh...now Carols the bad guy...You see, I kinda changed her personality to calm and cool to kinda weird...**

***Heard of this? . /watch?v= TGhkmWCFjiA**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up tied to a _chair_. I had heard Daryl was in the next room over, and was getting beaten to death just a few minutes before. My hands were tied behind me, and my feet were tied to the chair. A door opened beside me and I gasped as I saw it was The Governor who was my kidnapper.

"Pretty girl..." He trailed off, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Shame your life'll come to an end soon."

"No it won't. They'll come."

"Who'll come?"

"My group."

"Can you tell me where they are?" When I didn't answer, he shouted, "Now!" He punched me.

"I'd attack you, but I'm tied up." I smirked, suddenly feeling confident. He glared and tipped the chair over. My head hit the ground and my mind was overflowed with darkness.

XxXxX

When I woke up this time, I was untied, and the Governor was standing in front of me. I rubbed the back of my head. Luckily I hadn't hit anything.

"Bring him in!" He shouted, looking at me. Daryl stood there. Horrified. His face was black and blue. Covered with scars and beatings.

"Now, you're going to tell us where your group is or you're gonna get it good." He threatened.

"That group took me in, they cared for me-well most of them-, they fed me. I'll be damned if I'm gonna put them in danger now."

"Bad choice. Put him in the next room." He said. "I want him to hear this." Daryl was carried out as the Governor stepped closer, until we were face to face. He caressed my face, before kissing my neck.

"Take your shirt off." He demanded. I cowered back, and slipped the top off. "And the bra." A devilish smirk spread across his face. I unclipped the back and took it off, covering my chest. He made my legs give way and I fell on my knees, crying. He started touching me, everywhere. He made me do things, and soon I was tired out and fainted.

XxXxX

"Jesse! Jesse, it's me. Rick. We gotta get you out of here." I opened my eyes. Rick reached out for me but I scooted away. "Get your shirt on, we need to go." He started towards, the door, putting his ear up to it and listening for people. I put my shirt on and stood up weakly. He rushed to my side and helped me get up, before carrying me outside. I threw my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and holding on as we ran through Woodbury.

"You get 'er?" A scruff voice asked as Rick's movements started to slow down.

"Yea, she's okay."

"Great, I'll take 'er."

"No, no, no, you're outta shape, you need to rest, Daryl. I can handle Jesse."

"Fine." Rick started up again, as gunshots were heard in the background. Soon, I was sat in the backseat of a car, and once I lay down, I fell asleep.

XxXxX

"She's awake." Someone said once I had sat up. My legs still felt numb, and I probably am going to stutter again. It's like I started from square one, I always do. I did with my sister. I did with my family, friends, everyone.

"Jesse? You okay?" I looked over, and Rick was standing in the doorway,

"Yea, I-I'm fine." I stammered.

"You're not stuttering again, are you? Jesse, we talked about that."

"Okay, first of all, you're not my father." I chuckled slightly. "Rick, please, am I stuttering now?"

"Alright, Daryl will be happy to see you're up."

"Where is he?"

"He's been worried sick about you. He'd talk to you sometimes too." There was something in Rick's face, irritation?

"I'll go talk to him." I got up, but was sat back down.

"No, you need to rest."

"Rick, I feel _fine_."

"Hershel said you broke some bones, an arm, he's fixing up a sling, you have to rest." He demanded.

"Fine. But, bring him up, will ya?"

"Sure, sure."

"Promise?"

"Yea. Whatever." He walked out, and I sat back against the bunk, waiting for Daryl. It seemed like _hours_ before Daryl walked in.

"There you are! What took so long for Rick to tell you to come up?"

"He didn't tell me nothing."

"Oh. Um..."

"So..."

"God, I'm glad you're okay." He said, breaking the silence. "Jesse, we need to talk about what the Governor-"

"What he did doesn't matter. It happens, Daryl, it's not like it hasn't before."

"What do you mean?"

"My boyfriend, David, he-um-he was drunk one night, 'n I was comin' home. Need I say more?" I grumbled.

"No. But...I need to tell you something." He turned around for a moment. "Jesse..." He closed his eyes. "I love you. There I said it." My jaw dropped.

"You _love_ me?"

"Yes...I know I said it in Cell Block A, and I wanted to know your answer. Yes or no?"

"Daryl I-"

"Yes or no?" He repeated. I smiled wide.

"Yes. I...I love you, too." He grinned back.

"Great." He stepped towards me, wrapping me in a bear-hug, and kissing me on the head.

"Jesse!" I heard a woman call. Daryl let me go and I ran out, I looked behind me, and saw _Carol_.

"What do _you_ want?"

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you, I didn't know you had it that bad. I wanted to talk to you about it. Alone."

"Fine. Where?"

"Where Daryl found you, possibly? I heard it had some supplies and I wanted to get them, but I needed someone."

"Okay. Whatever." Carl let us outside of our Cell Block, and we walked down the hall in silence.

"So, what was Daryl saying?" I bit my lip.

"Oh, um, we were just chatting." I lied, sort of.

"About?"

"The Governor."

"Oh? What about?"

"Okay, we're not 'friends'," I air-quoted. "So I don't have to tell you everything." She frowned awkwardly.

"So, are we close?"

"Actually, we went quite a way in the wrong direction."

"No, we didn't."

"Yea, we did. I remember the blood streaks on the wall spelled out 'Help Me' by now." We rounded a corner and I was shoved into a small, dark room, and the door slammed, trapping me inside. I heard groans behind me, and tried to open the door. Locked. I managed to keep back the 40-some walkers that were in there until I found another way out. A window. I crawled out and ran out into the courtyard. Cutting a hole in the fence, I ran out of that and into the forest. I kept running, looking behind me for any walkers. Suddenly I ran into a towering figure. Not a tree. A man. Maybe about 5 inches taller than me (I'm 5"8.).

"Hello..." He said, stepping back a little. After he saw I was human, he relaxed, and once I heard him talk I relaxed too. "I'm Jasper." He held out a hand. I shook it meekly.

"Um...J-Jesse." When my vision stopped blurring, I was surprised by his striking good looks. His hair was hardly messy, it looked gelled forward, and he had a short beard. His mouth dropped slightly, as well.

"Well, Jesse, what are you running from? More importantly, why?"

"A-Are you f-from Australia?"

"I asked you first, but yes, I am." He smiled.

"Well, um, I-I-"

"No need to be shy, princess. I am not going to hurt you."

"There's this guy in my group-"

"A guy? Well, this should be interesting..." He said sarcastically leaning back against a nearby tree.

"And he likes me, but I don't like him back," I saw a small hint of victory in his eyes and chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You looked happy when I mentioned that I don't like him that way."

"Well, a pretty lady like yourself shouldn't be running from a guy."

"I wasn't I was running from a chick who likes him."

"Is she pretty?"

"He's like 37, she's 44."

"Creepy..."

"Well, she locked me in a room with the dead, so I have no intentions of going back there anytime soon."

"Come with me, I have a house not to far from here. Huh, planned on bringing back some food, brought back a woman. That's something you don't see everyday." I laughed. "It doesn't happen like that everyday, you know."

"A handsome man like you should have them begging at your knees." I joked.

"You do have a point, Jesse."

"Please, I always do."

"Mhmm…" He joked skeptically. We started walking in the opposite direction.

"33. You?"

"33. Coincidence." He smirked.

"Weird. So, tell me a little bit about yourself?"

"My mum died when I was 4, never met my father. Died when I was little. You?"

"Mom died when I was 4. Father died when I was little. Too much of a coincidence, now."

"What's your job?"

"Fashion designer. If you say that, too you are like a dude version of myself."

"Nah, worked at 7-11. Lived at 892, Broadmoor."

"Seriously? I lived at 893."

"This is just damn creepy now."

"The Broadmoor is really awesome. Ever been to Joe's Cafe in the lower East side?"

"Go there _all _the time."

"You know, I do recall seeing a man like yourself at 7-11 once."

"I do recall seeing a woman like yourself design a tux for my cousin's wedding once."

"We are like...twins."

"And we've arrived." I got so lost in talking to Jasper I forgot we've been out of the forest for a while now. I looked up. The Broadmoor.

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head.

"I don't kid." He smiled and grabbed my hand, running into the gates. It's just as I remembered. The entrance separated into the bar, and the bathrooms. He pulled me to the elevator, and pressed the 13th floor button.

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"What about my stuff?"

"Ah, right." He pushed the 8th floor button. "You go into 1399, the key is under the mat. Where's your key?"

"Left it in the door, I think."

"Okay. Meet you there in 10." I nodded as he departed the elevator and I was left alone. What was I thinking? Trusting this man? We had everything in common, well, almost everything. He's a guy…but anyway, he's my neighbor, he's nice, cute, funny, and he welcomed me. He never seems to get impatient, and his accent is adorable. I've only known him for an hour but already I might be in love.

**HEYYYY… C: So what do you think about Jasper? Does he sound dangerous? Tell me in le Reviews :o**


End file.
